


Befriend Animals

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Supergirl smiled and cuddled a young stray animal.





	Befriend Animals

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Supergirl smiled and cuddled a young stray animal. Frowning, she remembered Reverend Amos Howell standing near her prior to refusing to allow her to add a new animal to the farm.

THE END


End file.
